Kagome's puppy
by Momiji Botan
Summary: What happens to the gang when Kagome brings back a newborn puppy? How will she handle being a mother? What will Inuyasha do? IC
1. a puppy?

**I hope you guys will read my story and continue to read them! So here's to my third fanfic!**

It was a normal day in present day Japan and Kagome was catching up on school. It was early on a cold Thursday in fall. School had dragged by and Kagome was on her way home with a bag full of homework. Sigh.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" She turned around. "Eri?" "Kagome I'm glad I caught up to you," she panted. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome. Eri's face was flushed and she seemed upset.

"Well I've asked everyone in school, but no one can do it. Everyone is either to busy or can't handle it. Oh I know you will do it." she pleaded. "What are you talking about?" asked Kagome. "My dog, you remember don't you? Touga?" Kagome nodded. "She's given birth to a litter of chocolate labs, though she's become very ill and can no longer take care of them. I've taken care of them for 3 weeks now, but mother says it's interfering with my sleep and school work. So I have to give them away. There was 5 of them and I've managed to find good homes for the first 4 of them. The youngest one is having trouble finding a home. No one can take him you see. He's had his shots and is perfectly healthy. He needs a good home."

"Wait you don't want me to take him?" gulped Kagome. Eri's eyes pleaded and stared at Kagome desperately. Kagome hated to turn down her friends. Eri needed her help, but... _What would Inuyasha say? Having a puppy. It would just be a burden. And it's a dog like Inuyasha that could offend him._

"Oh Kagome it's this or the shelter! Have you see what they do to poor little defenseless puppies there! It's just not right! Little Chiou doesn't deserve this!" "I guess I can't do that to him. . . . . ." "Really! Oh thank you thank you Kagome! Trust me you won't be sorry! I drop him off tomorrow." And with that Eri took off back home.

_What have I gotten myself into? Instead of homework I'll be preparing for a puppy. What will Inuyasha say? Never mind I have so much to worry about already._

Kagome turned around and walked into, all pet owners favorite store, PetSmart. She went up and down all the rows of items but nothing was right. The puppy was 3 weeks old none of this would work. Before she knew it Kagome found herself in a baby store.

She wandered around picking things out here and there. Of course there were bunches of people giving her strange looks or saying to each other "Teenagers having kids this early the worst has come!" There were other rude comments, but Kagome just ignored them and continued her shopping. In the end she had a light green blanket, a light red blanket, a light blue blanket, bottles, and baby formulas. She put them in her book bag and hurried home.

When Kagome returned she explained to her family about what she was doing and they seemed fine with it. Not like they would be up every two hours to give the pup food, she would along with her friends in the feudal era. Before Kagome headed into her room she could have sworn her brother was laughing.

Kagome put all of her new things in her back pack for the past and went to bed. It was getting late. Kagome wondered how this would ever turn out. The next day Kagome went outside to find Eri standing there with a small bundle cradled in her arms.

**I know short. But the other chapters will be longer. Please read and review.**


	2. puppy time!

**It's only been 5 minutes and I already have 2 reviewers! Thanx to Inufan510 and sango750768 I am writing the next chapter early!**

Recap:

The next day Kagome went outside to find Eri standing there with a small bundle cradled in her arms.

**On with the story:**

Eri walked over to Kagome and held out the small bundle. The pup was only a bit larger than a guinea pig **(for those who don't know that's a cute type of rodent) **. It was a Chocolate Lab puppy that was 3 weeks old. At 3 weeks puppies walk sparely and mostly sleep. They have very tiny teeth. The little puppy was so small and fragile. It had one white hind foot, but other wise it was all brown. He was asleep and Kagome took him so gently, so he wouldn't wake up. He yawned, but rolled over and snuggled deeper into Kagome's arms. He was very cute.

"I think he likes you," said Eri softly. "Ya," Kagome smiled. "Do you want to put him inside and then go to school?" "Oh I have a doctor's appointment so I can't go to school today. Don't worry it's nothing. . . um. . . serious," Kagome buffed. "Ok well, see you later." "Eri wait. I want to know. What is his name?" "Chiou." And with that Eri left for school.

"Come on little Chi let's go inside." Kagome went inside, grabbed her back pack, and went to the shrine well. "This is it Chiou. You get to meet your new family. I hope they like you." Then she jumped in. _Please Inuyasha don't get upset._

Surprisingly no one was around when Kagome came up. Little Chi **(that's short for Chiou)** was still asleep and Kagome still hadn't really looked at him. She sat down at the edge of the well and looked at him for a while. He was very cute. Kagome sighed.

"Oi wench what are you doing?" Yep Inuyasha had finally come. Gulp. Kagome looked up at him. "What's that!" he demanded. Kagome didn't know how to tell him. "What does it look like?" she asked playing question for question. He didn't answer. "It's a puppy Inuyasha," she said. "Where'd you get it?" he asked while trying to look at the puppy with out it seeming to obvious. He didn't fool Kagome, but she didn't want to point that out so she held Chi out for him to see. "It's mine." "It can't be yours, it doesn't smell like you," he said while still trying to look when she wasn't looking at him. "His mother is sick and I am his new mother."

"Well you can't just take in new pups Kagome we still have to kill Naraku and collect jewel shards." _So he doesn't want Chi. I should have known but it sounds like he's just caring for his safety. That's almost. . . . . . fatherly. _"But... if I didn't take him in he'd be homeless. All alone," she sighed. "Alone?" he asked. The one word Inuyasha hated. Alone. He had been alone for so long until Kagome had found him. Even the women who he had once loved had still made him feel alone. "Yes." "I guess. . . he can stay but only if you really want him because I won't be taken care of him or nothin," Inuyasha agreed. "Really!" Kagome ran over and gave Inuyasha a hug with her free arm, which he blushed and looked away. After a moment she broke the hug. Come on we have to show Chiou to the others." "Chiou?" "Thats' his name."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Kaede's hut. "Who's that Kagome?" asked Shippo when he jumped onto her shoulder and peered down. "This is Chiou, but you can call him Chi. He'll be staying with us for a while," she responded. "A new little brother!" exclaimed Shippo. "Can I hold him? Please!" "Ok ok just sit down fist." Shippo jumped down and sat on the floor while holding out his arms. Kagome gently placed Chi on his lap. Shippo gave him a small hug. "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!"

Sango and Miroku had been listening to the conversation from the far end of the hut. "Kagome do you think it is wise bringing an infant here with us?" asked Miroku. Shippo had already passed Chi to Sango. Sango was cooing at him and kept saying how cute he was. "I think we can protect him well, we've done a good job with Shippo so far," she replied. When Shippo heard his name he looked up and smiled. "I suppose," said Miroku.

Night fell and everyone was getting ready for bed. Kagome had already fed Chiou with the bottle and laid out the light blue blanket. She placed Chi on it and he quickly dozed off. With one last sigh Kagome went to bed.

**Sorry the first chapters have been so short. It's really late at night and I want to get like the first 8 or 9 chapters done with in about 3 days. I think it's important to set up the story quickly. So any ways please read and review!**


	3. bonding

**Hurrying to get this done:**

**recap: It's the first day in the feudal era and everyone had just went to bed.**

Although Chi wasn't a human baby, there's one thing all baby's share and that's waking up every two hours for food. Not only that but because this was his first night away from his mother he cried and whimpered all night long. By the morning Inuyasha had just about enough.

"Kagome that thing has GOT to GO!" he demanded. "What! No you can't just kick him out because he cries! He'll stop when he's older!" She turned to Miroku and Sango for back up. "Well he does make a lot of noise," commented Miroku. "He sure does need a lot of attention," said Sango quietly. "I can't believe you guys! How can you be so cruel?" "I agree with you Kagome!" shouted Shippo. "I don't care what my little brother does I still love him anyway!" "Thanks Shippo," said Kagome. With that Shippo ran over to Chiou and hugged him tightly.

"I should have never let you keep it," mumbled Inuyasha. "Well it's not like I would just abandon him, I would have just stayed home. And stop calling Chi it!" Kagome argued. "I've made a decision, that thing has GOT to GO!" Inuyasha shouted. "WELL THEN I GO TO!" shouted Kagome back. "Arg! Your IMPOSSIBLE!" With all the shouted Chiou started to cry.

Kagome broke out of the argument to pick Chiou up and rock him slowly side to side making small cooing noises to calm him down. After a little while he fell back asleep and everyone was staring at Kagome oddly. She was still rocking Chi when she began to argue again. "Inuyasha your such a jerk, I can't believe you would just ditch Chi only after one night. Sometimes I just can't believe you." After saying that she took the blue blanket and put it in her bag and took out the green one. She wrapped Chi around with it until you could just see he first two feet and head. She kept cradling him for a while and then put him back down.

"Well Kagome It's not a one night thing because that kid is going to cry all night for the next month or two. We can't have this for that long, you'll never get any sleep," he stated. "I don't care he's not going to go. He's staying with us." And that was the end of the argument.

The group was about to leave when Kagome realized something. She needed a stroller. "Inuyasha I have to go back home." "What you have everything you need?" "Just something." Kagome figured she would explain what a stroller is later. "Watch Chi while I'm gone." She placed Chiou in Inuyasha's arms and then hurried into the well leaving Inuyasha stunned.

Kagome was already 500 years in the future by the time Inuyasha had looked down at the sleeping Chi. Well, once sleeping Chi. The change of arms had woken him up. Chiou was staring at Inuyasha with his soft brown eyes. He blinked once or twice before starting to cry again. Inuyasha freaked. _Ahh it's crying! What do I do! _Inuyasha tried rocking Chi like Kagome did, but it seemed like that made it worse. Inuyasha dove for Kagome's bag and quickly pulled out the bottle of milk that she had kept. Chi knocked it away. What could he do!

Kagome climbed out of the well fast, she didn't want to leave Chi for a long time. _I wonder how Inuyasha is doing with Chi. Maybe I should have given him to Sango. No, Inuyasha will be able to handle it, right?_ She shook her bad thoughts away and hurried to the store.

It didn't take long for her to find the strollers. Kagome knew exactly what she need. Something, light, strong, and small. After a while of searching she found one that was perfect. It had a small bed/seat that had padding. It had a spot for supples and was very strong. The stroller was blue and green and it could fold up to fit into her back pack. Perfect. Not the price. 100$! That was almost all of her money! Oh well, it had to be bought. Kagome payed for it and rushed out of the store.

Ok Inuyasha was out of ideas. The brat was still crying! Kagome would be back any second and he didn't want her coming back to a crying baby. Then he remembered one thing Kagome also had done. Inuyasha's face became red with embarrassment but he slowly rocked little Chi while making soft cooing noises. He couldn't tell you how happy he was that Sango or Miroku wasn't around. Inuyasha didn't notice but Chiou had stopped crying and was looking at Inuyasha again. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, Inuyasha knew he was taking in his scent. That was good, right? Chi squirmed around in Inuyasha's arms until Inuyasha put him on the ground. Chi bounced around like a little bunny. Inuyasha chuckled. So he was cute. A little.

Kagome climbed out of the well and onto the soft grass. Inuyasha and Chiou both smelled it. Inuyasha was about to pick Chi up but Chi ran, it looked more liked a bounce, in the direction of the well. _He knows Kagome's back. Smart runt. _Inuyasha followed behind little Chi as he ran toward Chi. Once Chi spotted Kagome he let out a tiny little bark. Kagome thought it sounded more like a squeak. She looked up to see Chi and Inuyasha. She smiled. "He found you. Smart little runt," admitted Inuyasha. "Well ya," said Kagome. "Come here." She pulled out a book from her book bag that was called Chocolate Labs. "What's this?" asked Inuyasha while peering over Kagome's shoulder.

"This is book about the breed of dog like Chi. Even though each dog is different they all share some common traits, see here? This is a life cycle." Kagome pointed to a page that had a picture of a small dog like Chi and pictures leading up to and adult dog. "This is what Chi should look like when he's older," she said. "No the dog is missing the white hind food like Chi. Stupid book." Kagome laughed. "It also says Chocolate labs are intelligent, love swimming, are good hunters, and companions." "So maybe he won't be useless forever," Inuyasha said. Kagome knew that this was supposed to be a complement so she laughed softly again.

Chiou had been chasing a butterfly but now was asleep again. He had very little energy at this age and had worn himself out. Kagome went over and picked him up. He opened his small eyes and saw her. His tail thumped back and forth and then he fell asleep again. "Can you hold him for a second?" Inuyasha "feh"ed but opened his arms. Kagome pulled out the light red blanket and gave it to Inuyasha who wrapped Chi up like Kagome had done, with the 2 front paws sticking out and the head. Kagome was about to pull out the stroller, but they looked to good together so she figured she would use it later. Chi gave out a big yawn and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome smiled and them they headed back towards the hut.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Well, don't stop there keep reading! Unless the next chapter isn't up, then just check back tomorrow. Bye for now! Please review!**


	4. another day

**I'm still thinking of ideas...**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Chiou arrived at the hut in a matter of moments. "We should get going," said Miroku. "Agreed," added Sango. Miroku's face light up. "Oh Sango I knew you'd agree with me!" He went to hug her but Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang. "Ah come on you two," insisted Inuyasha. Miroku gave him a faint smile and got up and left the hut. "Sometimes I just don't get that monk," Sango said while leaving.

After a while of walking Kagome noticed Inuyasha getting a little tired of the pup so she stopped to pull out the stroller. "What's that?" asked Shippo from her shoulder. "A stroller," she said. "A what?" Shippo seemed very interested. "Just watch," she smiled. Quickly the stroller folded out and there it was. Everyone was amazed. "What does it do?" questioned Miroku. "It's like a baby carrier except softer than normal and on wheels," she replied. "Can you get more if you need to?" he asked. "I guess." "Good," her smiled. Whap. "Miroku get your mind out of the gutter!" Sango shouted. "Oh my beautiful Sango why must you be so rash!" he whined. "Come on we can't stay here all day," said Inuyasha after he put the red bundle in the soft stroller. "Ya," said Kagome after she placed her bag in the spot for items.

"Heh," said Miroku while catching up to Kagome and Inuyasha who were already a head of Kirara, Sango, and himself. Sango caught up before Miroku because she had Kirara.. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome had stopped for a break. "Do you sense any jewel shards today Kagome?" asked Shippo. "No I'm sorry," she responded. "It's ok maybe we could play with Chi then. He's been asleep for a long time can I hold him? Pleeeeease?" he asked with plead in his eyes. "I don't want to wake him Shippo, but as soon as he wakes up I promise you can ok?" Shippo nodded at Kagome. He bounced up at the handle of the stroller. He hadn't really looked at it much yet. In fact there was enough room for Chi and Shippo. When Kagome wasn't looking he hopped in. He felt sleepy too, though he never admitted it. Once the group was about ready to start walking again, Shippo had fallen asleep.

Chi was sleeping on Shippo's tail, because he had kicked off the blanket. Since it was late fall and starting to get cold Shippo had taken the blanket that Chiou had tossed aside. They had snuggled close together and looked so cute. Kagome smiled and sighed when she saw them. "Punk kid," said Inuyasha when he saw what Kagome was looking at.

A few hours passed and the two were just waking up. The group had made good distance, they were passing threw a mountain. You know what that means. Hot springs. Chi whimpered a little and Kagome picked him up. Kagome gave him his bottle and he finished more than half. For a 3 week old, that was a lot.

"Kagome I don't think you'll mind, but can we take a hot spring break?" Sango asked. "Of course!" replied Kagome merrily. Kagome gently placed Chi on the rocky ground and picked out her bathing supplies, towels, soap, shampoo, and stuff. Shippo rubbed his eyes as he peaked out from the stroller and hopped down. "Come on Shippo," said Kagome. Kagome and Sango were already heading for the springs. Chi whined a little. Kagome turned around.

"Come on Chi. You can do it! Get up come on!" Kagome encouraged him. Chiou stumbled, but got up. He hopped toward Kagome, tripping a few times, but made it. Kagome picked him up and gave him a little kiss on his nose and he licked her back. Kagome giggled and they headed for the springs again.

"So what do we do?" asked Miroku when the girls were out of sight. "I guess wait," Inuyasha sat down. "Mew," said Kirara and she followed after the girls. "I wish I was Kirara," sighed Miroku. "Miroku?" "Yes?" "Shut up." Miroku mumbled something under his breath but eventually hushed.

"Ahh... this is so relaxing," said Kagome. Shippo was floating on his blow up tube and Sango was sitting next to Kagome with her eyes closed, soaking up the fumes. Chiou was in Kagome's arms and every so often he would doggy paddle in a little circle and then swim back to Kagome. "Ya," agreed Sango. Kagome started to shampoo Shippo's hair. Sango smiled at Chiou. "He's so cute Kagome. What will happen when he grows up?" "I guess I will have to give him back to his birth mother." Kagome sighed. Next she picked Chi up and Shampooed him, which he disliked. After another doggy paddled circle the shampoo had washed away.

Sango and Kagome used the shampoos and conditioners next. They chatted for a while and then got out. They dressed quickly, they couldn't take their time with Miroku around. By the time they got back Chi was asleep in Kagome's arms. The group continued walking threw the mountains.

**So far so good, right? How am I supposed to know? You tell me by REVIEWING! **


	5. back home

**I see chapter four was a success! I am dedicating this chapter to:**

**inukag-Spellcaster**

**Anime-girl-cutie**

**and of course the one and only: sango750768**

Now that Chi was four weeks old he walked around more and slept less. He hadn't grown much, but he has little fangs and little claws. He knew what to be afraid of and who were his friends.

By now the group had passed threw the mountains and were resting in a village. Chi ducked into a play bow and growled at Shippo. Then pounced! This had been happening a lot lately. Shippo, who had loved the title big brother, always played back. Chi would bite his tail and Shippo would, gently, bit back at his ear. Most of the time Shippo would run away and Chi would follow and pounce. Sometimes Shippo would chase Chiou but mostly Chi did the chasing. Kagome had to admit Chi and Shippo were getting along better than she thought.

It was lunch and the group was having, you guessed it, ramen. Chi was still to young but he did get a few bits from Shippo. Although Kagome was trying to gradually stop using milk and replacing it with meat, ramen was still a little bit strong for him. She figured by 5 weeks he'll be off milk.

After getting a taste of ramen Chi went over to bug his favorite person. Inuyasha. He rushed over and jumped into his lap. "Grrr... I hope you don't do that when your older." Everyone laughed. Chi tugged at Inuyasha's kimono sleeve. "Oh come on Chi leave Inuyasha alone. Don't you know to never bother a dog when he's eating," laughed Kagome. Sango laughed too, but Miroku totally lost it. Which, of course, got him a bump on the head. "Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha said. That made everyone but Inuyasha and Miroku laugh harder.

Chi jumped off Inuyasha and did the same thing to Kagome. She had finished eating so Kagome picked little Chi up and hugged him. Chiou's tail wagged. When she put him down he zoomed off. "I think it's time I go back to my era and get older dog stuff for Chi. Like chew toys," she said when she noticed 3 tiny holes in Inuyasha's sleeve. Chi came rushing back and pounced on Kirara, who was also very fun to play with. Unlike Kirara Shippo only had one tail. Kirara also pounced harder. There for she was more fun. Until she got tired and hissed him away. Then it was back to Shippo.

Shippo was already back in his new favorite mode of transportation, the stroller. The two could still fit in it together, but in only a little time they wouldn't. That's also why Kagome had to go back. She needed to put away the stroller.

Since going back could possibly take longer Inuyasha decided walking was not an option. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would ride on Kirara while Kagome and Chi rode on Inuyasha. They would make record time, hopefully. It took the a week to get here, he figured about 2 days to get home. Inuyasha didn't put up to much of a fight to turn around because when the got back to Kaede's village he would be human.

So the group followed Inuyasha's plans and they made it back in 3 days. Kagome and Chi said their good byes and arrived 500 years in the future. There was lots to get done. First to check up on Eri. Then to see the vet. By toys and food for Chi. And, how could she forget, homework. Kagome took a bath and washed her's and Chi's hair/fur so they would smell nice for Eri. The feudal era was a great place, but that doesn't mean she wants to smell like it. Eri was home typing on the computer. Eri's mom showed Kagome and Chi inside.

Touga was still at the vet. Chi would get a short hello when he goes there the next day for shots. Eri was over joyed to see how well Kagome and Chi got along. Chiou didn't remember her so he stayed behind Kagome. She was not a friend in his book. They quickly left and were at the pet store.

Kagome let Chi help decide on which toys. She would pick one out and if he took it that was yes and if he pretended that it wasn't even there that ment no. She ended up getting 2 water toys and 3 normal chew toys. She also bought one, rather large navy blue blanket for his new bed. It would last him the rest of his life. Then something caught her eye. A rosary. Not just any rosary, but one like Inuyasha's except with a dog tag.

Kagome bought it and had the counter lady **( I have no idea what they are called ) **print out the name:

Chiou Higurashi

She adjusted it to fit Chi and then they went back home.

Kagome got rid of the baby blankets, stroller, and bottles. She put in the new meat/dog food, navy blue blanket, and chew toys along with her usual items. Then next day Kagome went to school and the vet.

Chi never got to see his mother, she was busy getting tests. He would see her next time. He got 3 shots. Now that he was five weeks old the doctor said to come back in a few weeks to get him...um...fixed. Chi was happy to get out of the vet's and they both ran home. Kagome did homework while Chi slept in her bed. This was the second night away. She figured they would go back in the morning.

"Damn what's taking Kagome so long," said Inuyasha while peering into the well. Darkness. He figured. Just because he was looking at it didn't mean that Kagome would come back. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and then he jumped in.

Kagome was asleep in her desk and Chi was sleeping in her bed. **( we're gonna say this is a few hours later ) **_Why does she do this to herself. Stupid girl. _Yet somehow she wasn't that stupid. Almost beautiful just sitting there. Inuyasha gently went over and picked her up and jumped into the well. He placed her on the ground and went back for Chi and her bag. The bag had ramen, it had to come. Then inuyasha made it back to the hut. The others were sleeping. Good. Before long he fell asleep too.

**I hope you all like it! Please read and review!**


	6. tears

**I am so bored so I'm writing. I am also sad to see I have no reviewers yet. tear**

Kagome woke up bright and early the next day. Well, that's a lie. She woke up early, but it wasn't bright because the sun wasn't up. So Kagome woke up very early the next day. See I can write. Don't you agree? Don't answer that.

She glanced over to see where she was. _Inuyasha you rat you brought me back when I was sleeping. _Kagome noticed everyone was sleeping so she tried to stay quiet. Carefully she got up and walked out of the hut. It was raining. Arg. She went to turn around but Chiou ran outside. "Chi get back here crazy. You'll get sick." He pounced on an invisible target and ran off. "Chi," she called softly. "Grrr," she followed him into the woods. She ran to get him, but slipped in a puddle. "How bad can my day get now?" she asked herself. She stood up and then heard a rustle in a bush. "Chi?" A demon tiger came out. It was black with a shikon shard in its forehead. It was very large.

Kagome reached for a bow. _Just the one time I don't have them with me. Now my day just got worse. _She didn't know what to do. Run? She could never out run it. Fight? She'd be dead in a second. Then the worst really happened. Chi came out. The demon turned to him. "Run Chi!" Chi didn't move. Slowly the tiger walked toward him. Kagome picked up a rock and threw it at the tiger's head. "Hey stupid I'm over here!" she shouted. The tiger turned to her and Chi ran back to the hut.

Chi ran inside covered in mud. "Woof! Woof!" barked the 5 week old. "Chiou stop barking," moaned Inuyasha. He sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was gone. His eyes shot open. He searched around. Chi tugged at his sleeve. Then he did something Inuyasha never would have expected. Chiou sat down, threw his head up, and howled. Something had happened to Kagome!

The tiger crept toward her. "S-stay b-back!" she stuttered. The tiger slashed at her with one of its massive paws. She blocked herself with her arm, but her arm was still hit. She screamed. She turned to run, but fell over. Her white shirt was ruined with blood.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha and he rushed out the hut. If Kagome's day could get even worse it just did. There was Kikyo. Standing with a smirk on her pale, dead face.

Kagome screamed again as the tiger grew nearer and nearer. She had to fight back, right? It's kill or be killed. She went to punch the tiger with her good arm but he caught her arm in his mouth. He sunk his fangs in. Tears streamed down Kagome's face. By now if Inuyahsa hadn't come he would never come. She was doomed.

"Kikyo?" he said. The scent hit Inuyasha in the face._ Kagome's blood._ "Kikyo I have to. . . . I can't be here right now." With that he rushed off. "Perfect," laughed Kikyo. The rain was blocking the direction of her scent. _Damn where is she! _

**Me: Tee he he that's all for now. I left you hanging (insert evil laugh)**

**Kag: I better not die.**

**Me: only I know**

**Inu: If you kill her you'll be sorry. (Insert growling noise)**

**Me: Ooooo what are gonna do dog boy bit me!**

**Kag: Get her!**

**Inu: Fine by me!**

**Me: Ahhhh nooo help! Any way please review!**


	7. tiger demon

**Finally the chapter has come!**

**Recap: It's raining and Kagome is in the woods being attacked by a black tiger that has a shard of the shikon-no-tama. Inuyasha just met up with Kikyo but left to find Kagome. The rain id blocking his sense of smell. Kagome's in deep trouble! **

_Damn where is she! I can smell her, but it's like when I get close to finding her the scent changes directions. Hold on Kagome!_

The tiger knocked Kagome off her feet. "I don't mingle with mortals unless there's something in it for me. Now where are the jewel shards! I know you have them!" hissed the tiger demon. "I'll never give them to you," she said. The tiger hissed. He slashed at her again. By now she had huge wounds in both her arms and in her right hand. _If only I had my bow and arrows. This is definitely not my day!_

"This isn't working. It's like she was never here. I need.. . . . Chi!" Inuyasha raced back to the hut. "Chi where's Kagome?" You really can't expect a five week old puppy to know where theirowner was, but Inuyasha had faith in him. Chi shut his soft brown eyes and took in a deep breath."That's not going to work I can't smell her so why should you?" asked Inuyasha.Chiou howled and ran out in the direction he came from. _He found her?_

Kagome stumbled, but stood up. "Don't make me kill you, you dirty wench!" shouted the tiger and he struck her down again. Kagome got up and walked away. "Don't turn your back on me!" He went to strike , but surprisingly Kagome moved. "Heh, your to predictable," she smirked. Then she ran. The tiger ran and Kagome changed directions. The demon was now infuriated with the girl. She was almost dead, but she could still mess with him. She tripped. Kagome was his. She screamed

_I can hear her! That's Kagome! _"That's enough for you runt," said Inuyasha while scooping Chi up in his arms and running in the direction of the scream.

That was it. It was to much. Kagome passed out. The tiger laughed. "Iron reaver Soul stealer!" Three yellow streaks of light appeared in the sky. "What's this!" asked to tiger demon. He dodged. "Your to easy," smirked the tiger. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. "Grrr. . . . . You'll pay for what you've done!" Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" The tiger was gone. The jewel feel to the ground, but Inuyasha ignored it and rushed over to Kagome's side.

_How could I let this happen. _Chiou whined and nudged at Kagome to wake up. "Her wounds are bad and from a stupid third rate demon..." _Are humans really this fragile?_ Inuyasha gently picked her up and headed for the hut. Chi whined. And whined. And whined. "What!" Inuyasha turned around. Chi jumped into his arms and licked at Kagome's scars. "Stop that!" Inuyasha looked down. The wounds were disappearing. "How are you doing that?" Before long all of Kagome's wounds were gone. Inuyasha looked back. The jewel shard was gone. "You little brat you used the jewel shard to help Kagome," Inuyasha smiled. So maybe the brat wasn't all that bad.

**Weeeeee done. Sigh. More to come.**


	8. traveling

**I like to show my reviewers in the beginning of the chapters but I have so many! There's Inukag-Spellcaster and Jessa... Any way you came for the story right? To tell the truth I just kinda write whatever and right now I can't think of any thing! Ahhh my brain hurts!**

**Recap:**

**So were are we? Oh yes, Kagome just was healed by Chi with the shikon jewel. Chi is what 6 weeks? Well he is now...**

The group was on the move again. Now that Chiou was six weeks old he walked along with everyone else, but of course he still loved to be carried by Kagome. Kagome had taken the shard from him earlier and now he felt a little bit more hyper. Not what Inuyasha needed.

Pounce. Bite. Nip. Bark. "Ahh that brat is getting on my last nerves!" Inuyasha shook him off his leg. The rosary clinged as Chi fell and hit the ground. Inuyasha smiled. Not to say he liked that Chi had a rosary like him. Nope he didn't care. Not one bit. So maybe it was ok.

Chi jumped on Inuyasha again. "Oh stop it already," he said and he picked him up. Chi licked his nose. Chi 'woof'ed softly. Inuyasha put him back down. Chi scratched at his leg. "Go away Chi." Nip. Can't you bother someone else?" Nip. "Stop it Chi!" Chi whined and ran away with his tail between his tiny legs. "Errrr come on Chi..." Chi ran back to Inuyasha's arms and eventually fell asleep.

Chiou was still very small. He was only 6 weeks and normally pups don't leave their birth mother's until they are 8 weeks. Over the three weeks Chi had become very fond of Inuyasha. In fact if he wasn't with Kagome he was with Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. In only two more weeks Chi would have to go back to her time and find a home. He was bred for show, not the feudal era. Kagome didn't know if she could really get Chi to part with Inuyasha. They were so cute together. Like a father and his pup. Not that she actually thought about that when she looked at them together. And Inuyasha never thought about that when he looked at Kagome and Chi. If they both think they were fooling anyone they had something else coming.

Whap. "Oh my wonderful Sango why must you be so rash?" "Put a sock in it Miroku and control yourself," snapped Sango. Miroku put his hand over the red hand print. "I think you are starting to harder my dear Sango. Well ever since Chi got here now wouldn't you say?" smirked Miroku. Whap. "Waaaa I was right!" whined Miroku.

"I'm starving," said Inuyasha. "Me too," said Kagome. They stopped and Kagome began to boil the water for ramen. Chi's eye's flickered open. He let out a big yawn and stumbled toward Kagome. "Oh no I'm all out of Chi's food!" shrieked Kagome. "Jeez kagome don't have to make such a fuss about it, just give the kid ramen," said Inuyasha while he put his hands over his ears. Kagome's shirking wasn't the most pleasant thing to hear.

"I guess so. . . ." said Kagome. Kirara got up and stretched. She, like Chi, had ben asleep in her favorite person's arms. Sango's. "Mew," she said. She went over and layed down next to Chi.

The group ate the ramen, along with Chi, and then they moved on. It had ben a normal day and Kagome was just happy the way things were.

**I have great plans for the next chapter. It's only 11 pm so maybe I'll start now? You kidding no way! I'm hitting the sack. Tomorrow I have mid terms to study for. I also have my own little Chi that gets to meet Santa for the first time! Any way please read and review!**


	9. letting go

**Ok this is it! Well I have a few more chapters to go but this one will stab you in the heart. I am dedicating it to my reviewers for the last chapter:**

**inuyasha's lil sister**

**Inufan510**

**Anime-girl-cutie**

Eight weeks. Eight weeks. Eight weeks. Kagome couldn't get the thought out of her head. Chi was eight weeks. He had to find a home. She has to let go.

Everyone knew it. It was time. Sango and Miroku hadn't talked much that day. Shippo cried. Although he didn't want to admit it, Kagome knew Inuyasha was upset too. The day had come.

Kagome was in her era, spending the her last few moments with Chi. She had already taken a few pictures, hugged him, kissed him. Tears streamed down her face. He was still only a puppy. She couldn't leave him. Not now. But he was bred for show. He had to find a home now. Kagome was to deep in her own thoughts to realize Inuyasha was out in the tree branch next her window. Kagome gently went over and picked Chi up. She hugged him. He licked her nose. Now she really couldn't hold back, tears poured out. But she smiled any way. She had to be happy. But not really.

"Oi wench why are you crying?" asked a familiar voice. She turned to her window and brushed her tears off her cheeks. "I'm not crying." "Keh I don't believe it." "I'm gonna miss Chi." "Well, all of us are, right?" he couldn't hide that he would miss him too. At least not from Kagome. "Ya all of us." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha jumped into her room. "When does he go?" he asked softly. It took a moment for Kagome to answer. "Ten minutes." Pause. "Come on -sniffle sniffle- we have to get going." She silently walked out of her room and Chi merrily followed. Chi didn't really know what was going on. To him it was just another day. He 'woof'ed. Kagome bent down and picked him up. She stopped. "Inuyasha are you coming?" "D-do you want me to?" he stuttered. "I want to say good-bye to our Chi. Coming is your decision." With that she continued to walk down the hall.

_Our Chi. What does she mean by our Chi? _Inuyasha followed her. "You'll never make it there on time." He knelt down. Kagome climbed on and handed Chi to Inuyasha. "Thanx." "Keh."

Eri lived near by so they probably would have made it there on time, but Kagome thought it was best not to tell him that. Kagome put her hand up to the door to knock. She drew back. "You do it." "What! Why?" "I can't do it!" she yelled. Chi barked at her feet and she picked him up. "Fine," he mumbled. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Kagome!" Eri came out. "I'm so glad you came on time! We just found the most perfect place for Chiou! She stopped. "Who's this?" she looked at Inuyasha. "He's my friend and he's going to miss Chi to," Kagome said while walking in. Inuyasha followed her in. "Ok," said Eri. "Any way Chiou is going to go to America! They think he'll be a great show dog," said Eri. "Right from here I take him to the airport." "That's great," Kagome put on a fake smile. She gently hugged Chi one last time and gave him to Eri. "I guess I'll see you in school then!" Then Inuyasha and Kagome left. They watched as Eri's car drove away with little Chi watching them from the back seat window. He howled one last time.

That was it. Kagome burst out into tears and launched herself into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was a little shocked by her actions, but held her close. "I'm going to miss him so much!" she sobbed. "Ya I am too," he said. "We all are." "I know," she wept. "I know, but I guess this is for the best." Inuyasha pushed her away and looked at her. "No this wasn't the best! He could have stayed with us," he seemed rather upset.

"Inuyasha we knew this day would come sometime. It had to be done. This is why he was born," she cried harder. "I don't believe it." He pulled her back. "I'm gonna miss Chi."

**Yes! Finally the climax is over weeeee! Sad right? I almost cried. Oh well, there's more. Lots. Now I get to do the best thing ever. Study for mid terms. Arg. Any way please read and review. **


	10. happyfamily

**I got the idea for this chapter while studying for my science mid term. Because I study hard. It's not like the whole time I was studying all that I really thought of was what I could have been doing. No sir. Not me.**

Two years and nine months later.

The boy ran and laughed. He was young, two to be exact. He had long back hair and amber eyes. He had small fangs and claws. Two white dog ears were at the top of his head.

"Chi where are you going!" asked the dog demon. The boy laughed again. "Get back here!" He tripped. The boy cried. "Oh. . . ." said the back haired miko. She ran over and picked the boy up and rocked him. She told him that it was ok and he'd be alright. "Next time listen to your father," she said while putting him down. The boy laughed again. She kissed him gently on the nose and he ran off.

"Where is he going?" asked the annoyed Inuyasha. Kagome laughed. "I have no idea." "Chi wait for me!" called Shippo as he rushed after him. Kirara followed Shippo with a small girl on her back.

She was also two. Her black hair came to the tips her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes like her mothers. In her right hand she had a wind tunnel like her fathers. "Wait for me!" she shouted as Kirara transformed and they flew to catch up.

The boy looked behind him. He picked up his pace and laughed again. The girl laughed too. Soon they were out of sight.

"I still don't get where they're going," mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have to," she smiled. "Now come on let's make sure they don't get hurt."

The boy looked behind him again. His rosary clinged.

**Chiou Higurashi **it read.

**I don't know if I'm going to write more. Maybe and after story. Or just a totally new story. No, I have it. A story telling the two years that Chi was alive before this chapter. Well, I have no idea. So you tell me. Please review!**


	11. awards

**Hey it's me again! I haven't had time to actually write a chapter but I have awards. (I'm doing awards at the end of all my storys now)**

**Reviewer awards!**

**Most loyal: sango750768**

**first(s) to almost cry when Chi laft: Anime-girl-cutie and ardimus and Inufan510**

**first to realize Kagome treated Chi like a human ; Kikyo**

**First to think it's weird to name their son after a dog: Ethuiliel**

**first to agree mid terms suck: Inufan510**

**most enthusiastic review- sango750768**

**first to agree I post chapters fast (applause)- sango750768**

**first to think my story is cute: Meiun Tenshi**

**first to picture Inuyasha as a fatherly figure: Inufan510**

**That's all! Remember I leave tomorrow and I will be back on December 31st. I promise to update when I get back. Happy Holidays! **


	12. important note

**Hey this is Momiji chan as you may know. You also may know that this story has ended. But I'm posting this important note. I am highly considering making a sequel to it. With the two years raising Chi (their son) while he was a baby because as you know this story ended when their son was two. So I want to do an in-between story. Maybe even go further. So I need you all to tell me what you think. Bi for now! Hope to see your ideas soon! **


	13. sequal

My new story is called "Raising the kids" just go to my profile and scroll down. It should be there. Please review!


End file.
